Difference
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Would you be able to tell the difference?


**Author Note: Ok here is the new oneshot i promised!! It's just a random thing i came up with when i was reading a Mitchie/Tess oneshot, i can't remember what it's called and for some reason i can't find it again but it was brilliant (had something to do with 'All to bare and green boyshorts', i think =D) So who ever's story it was, thank you, i loved it and it inspired this story of mine!!**

**So i hope you guys like it and it's not too confusing XD**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

Suddenly she felt soft lips on her own. Without opening her eyes, Caitlyn kissed them back, smiling.

"Hmm." She sighed contentedly. "I thought you were gonna be ages yet."

She moved into the kiss more, wrapping her arms round the other girls neck.

"Mmm Mitchie..." The girl kissed her back harder, suddenly passionate. Caitlyn didn't complain, only chuckled when her girlfriend's hands moved to her belt and she fumbled.

She had been about to offer assistance when suddenly she felt a hand dart into her jeans, making her squeeze her eyes even harder shut.

Letting out a low moan, Caitlyn pushed into the other girl. Their breath came faster as lips locked and tongues touched. She felt her jeans being pushed further down her legs, and a hand in her girl boxers.

"Ohh..." She buried her hands in her girlfriends hair, pulling her closer, their lips meeting again in a bruising kiss. "Mitchie!"

She groaned loudly as the hand delved deeper, drawing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh God!" Nails raked down her bare back while teeth and lips grazed her neck, adding to the pleasure.

She gasped for breath as moan after moan escaped from her lips. She was so close now. One more push and that would be it, she'd be gone, tumbling over the edge.

Skin on skin, lips crushed furiously to lips.

A moan escaped from the other girl. That was all it took.

Both girls moved at the same time. A gasp and she crashed over the edge at last.

Caitlyn felt the hand retreat from her boxers, and heard a sigh of...pleasure? Longing? Frustration, maybe? Then soft lips were on hers again. She kissed back with a smile.

"Hmm that was amazing!" She mumbled, fighting for breath.

It was quiet for a moment as their heart-rates slowed. Just as Caitlyn opened her eyes, lips pressed hard against her own for a long second, obscuring her vision, before she heard "I love you Caity" whispered against her mouth.

Then the weight of the girl on top of her disappeared, she heard the cabin door open and close then...nothing.

Caitlyn lay frozen on the bed for a long time, her eyes still closed. "What the...!?"

Moments later the door to the cabin opened again. There was a pause. "Caitlyn?"

Her eyes flickered open and focused on the brunette stood in the doorway.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah, Caitlyn. Are you ok?" She asked, taking in the sight of her dishrivelled girlfriend sprawled on her bed.

"No, I...where have you been?" She asked abruptly, a frown on her face as she started at Mitchie accusedly.

"With Peggy and Ella, why?"

"Errr..." Caitlyn shook her head slightly trying to clear it. "No reason, i was just wondering."

Mitchie held her gaze for a long second. "Ok." She shrugged, moving to kiss her girlfriend quickly on the lips. "We're all heading to Lola's now, you wanna come?"

"Erm sure. I'll be right there ok?" Mitchie grinned at her, kissed her once more and disappeared again.

Caitlyn let out a loud sigh before sitting up. What the hell had just happened!? She stood, doing her jeans up and refastening her belt.

She paused in the middle of the cabin for a moment, composing herself. The words '_I love you, Caity' _still echoing in her head.

Running a hand through her messy hair with a last sigh, Caitlyn headed out the cabin after her girlfriend.

Only it wasn't Mitchie on her mind.

--------

**Author Note: Did you figure out who it was?? I kinda made it obvious but i hope it wasn't too obvious until the end!! Well anyway, review and let me know what you thought =)**


End file.
